l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Isawa Uona
Isawa Uona became Master of Air upon the death of Isawa Eju. Uona had been largely fulfilling the duties of the role for some time due to Master Eju's debilitating illness. Childhood Isawa Uona was born into an unremarkable family of Isawa shugenja. She was a beautiful and skilled girl, so her parents believed that she could bring honor to the clan by becoming a courtier rather than a shugenja. At seven years of age, Uona was sent for training to the Artisan Academy of the Kakita family. While there, she excelled in dance, song, and especially haiku. Her career as an artisan seemed certain. Changing Plans Uona's time with the Crane artisans came to an abrupt end when she met Asahina Tomo, the aged Crane Clan master shugenja. Tomo recognized within Uona a dormant but potent magical ability. He brought Uona to a ritual that should have awakend the dormant kami around her. The ritual succeeded, but released far more power than the aged Crane had anticipated. The spirits carried her aloft to high above the ground and told her directly secrets the Crane would never understand. The kami then sat Uona back on the ground and raced northward to tell the dying Isawa Eju that his replacement had been found. Uona the Tensai The Crane were obligated at that point to release Uona from her vows to them and return her to the Phoenix Clan. Uona became Master Eju's apprentice, and she served him for many years before his death. As his condition worsened, Uona took on more and more of the responsiblities of the Master as he became unable to fulfil them. Personality Development The sudden attention to Isawa Uona left her more than a little egotistical. She acted shy outwardly, but inwardly the apprentice was quite proud of her duties and responsibilites, confidently believing that she was the best choice for the position once Master Eju passed away. Attitudes as Master Despite the pacifism of the Phoenix Clan, and despite the relatively non-combatant nature of Air magic, Uona once saved a party of Crab scouts from an oni along the River of the Last Stand. The Crab, who were housing her as she searched for the wayward Isawa Tadaka, were impressed both at her power and the control that let her handle the situation without needless violence, thereby maintaining her pacifistic principles. Way of the Phoenix pp. 13-14 Corruption Tadaka convinced the Council of Five to start unsealing the Black Scrolls demanding that their hidden secrets be unmasked. Uona researched the fifth, Dark Divination. She has fallen under the corrupting spell, taking to her the ashen pallor and skeletal countenance of her brother Tadaka. Clan Letter to the Phoenix #3 (Imperial Herald v1 #3) Death Uona was killed by the insane Master of Fire Isawa Tsuke in 1128 on the Second Day of Thunder. She, like the rest of the council (with the exception of Isawa Kaede) had become tainted after each opening a Black Scroll. External Links * Isawa Uona (Imperial Edition) * Isawa Uona Exp (Forbidden Knowledge) * Isawa Uona Exp2 (Time of the Void) * Way of the Phoenix pp. 74-75. Category:Phoenix Clan Leaders